Word Of The Day KaiShin
by Athie Lestrade
Summary: Challenge: Write a one-shot per day about KaiShin as lovers, enemies, family, friends, etc. but you have to include the "Word Of The Day" from dictionary dot com as well! Ready? Set? Go!
1. Brisance

**(March 18th 2012) Brisance** - The shattering effect of a high explosive.

* * *

><p>He listened with glee as his explosives reached the brisance point.<p>

Laughter pushed past his poker face and let himself enjoy the simply brilliance of watching Nakamori and the Task Force being pranked.

Preoccupied by his own delight, the thief didn't notice the figure walking towards him. The figure's footsteps were barely audible, not unusual for someone of his size.

"You should be more careful KID, or you're going to get caught." Conan informed the magician. KID jumped and whirled around, struggling to pull up his poker face.

"So even you can be surprised." The shrunken detective said smirking. KID glared at him and stuck his hands on his hips.

"I wasn't surprised." He retorted, poker face now successfully recovered. Conan smiled in a way the sent shivers down his spine.

"You're losing your touch." The child-that-was-not-a-child informed him, pointing to the white top hat currently residing in his hands.

He patted the top of his head, finding his head hat-less. He hadn't even felt it being taken off, maybe he really was losing his touch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Geez, I've been away a long time! So sorry, I can't really make any excuse for myself this time. Fan fiction just completely slipped my mind!

For anyone reading _Prayers For Someone Else_ I'll be uploading a new chapter by the end of the week, please look forward to it.

P.S Really, really sorry about being away so long! Hope you can forgive me!


	2. Carp

**(March 19th 2012) Carp** - To find fault or complain querulously or unreasonably. A peevish complaint.

* * *

><p>"Shin-chan come play with me!" Kaito whined. He ignored the magician's carp in favor of his Sherlock Holmes novel.<p>

"Once I finish this chapter." He muttered flipping to the next page, eager to read more of his favorite detective.

"When will that be?" The magician asked, poking his lover in a very annoying fashion. Shinichi sighed and flipped past pages, counting how many he had left.

"I'll be done in about 15 minutes. Can you wait that long?" He said, now looking directly at Kaito.

Pouting slightly, the magician nodded and walked out of the library.

Satisfied that he now wouldn't be disturbed for a while, he dove back into the world of crime, mystery and clues.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hmm... I started doing this on my blog so I've got some catching up to do. I've still got 2 more to post... ugh.

Hope you liked although I thought that this particular story was a complete failure. Hated it... pathetic. And possibly stupid.


	3. Vernal

**(March 20th 2012) Vernal - **Appearing or occurring in spring. Of or pertaining to spring. Appropriate to or suggesting spring; spring like. Belonging to or characteristic of youth.

* * *

><p>"Look, look! Look at the cherry blossoms Shin-chan!" Kaito said, tugging on his arm with an excited grin on his face.<p>

He smiled despite himself and watched the cherry blossoms fall of the trees in vernal spirit.

"Hey, Kaito… do you think that we'll get to do this next year?" He asked wistfully. The magician shot him a strange look.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked, frowning slightly. "The cherry blossoms will bloom next year, right? So of course we'll go see them."

"Yes, but a lot of things can change in a year." Shinichi said, avoiding his lover's eyes. "We might not be… together next year."

"Hmm… then how about this: We can get married, then you can't ever get rid of me." Kaito suggested, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay…" Shinichi said, blushing. Kaito's face started to go red as he stuttered inelegantly about it just being a joke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I rather like this one... I thought it was cute. I love it when Kaito gets all embarrassed. Can't do it very often though... it just doesn't fit his character!

Anyways, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Conniption

**(March 21st 2012) Conniption - **A fit of hysterical excitement or anger.

* * *

><p>"Come on, we're going to be late." Kaito said, voice calm even though he was having a conniption inside.<p>

A few grunts drifted through the door as he leaned back against the wall, sighing.

"But it's… embarrassing. Do I really need to wear this?" Shinichi asked. It was evident from his voice that he was blushing. Kaito grinned.

"Well I suppose not… but this makes it more fun doesn't it?" The magician said with a laugh.

Rummaging could be heard and he wondered what it was exactly, that his lover was doing.

The door swung open with a bang and Shinichi walked out, annoyance plainly written across his face.

"Oh, I see you found the male version." Kaito said with a frown, examining the detective closely.

They were both wearing matching Kaito KID outfits, though Kaito had intended to put Shinichi in the female version of it.

"Yes, I also found my application for a restraining order." Shinichi said, smiling pleasantly. Kaito shivered and forced a strained laugh.

"You wouldn't do that… would you?" Kaito asked nervously, knowing that his lover was fully capable of doing it.

"Let's go, we'll be late to your Heist otherwise." Shinichi said, aptly avoiding the question. The detective started moving towards the front door.

"Shin-chan!" Kaito wailed, trailing after him. "You aren't really going to put out a restraining order against me, are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, we're all caught up now! I hope I can keep this up though... coming up with these things is hard!

Hmm... anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until tomorrow!


	5. Moschate

**(March 22nd 2012) Moschate - **Having a musky smell.

* * *

><p>"Cold." He mumbled pulling the covers back towards him. "Shin-chan stop hogging all the blankets. I'm freezing over here."<p>

"Sorry Kai." Was the muffled response as he was suddenly hugged from behind. "Is that any better?"

Warmth seeped through the blankets as Shinichi tightened his grip on the magician.

"Yeah." He said with a smile, inhaling the moschate smell that drifted of his detective. "That's loads better."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> It's really weird writing stuff this short... but if I added anything it would just ruin it more than I already did.

Though I do kind of like the idea... I got it from my cat actually. She sleeps next to me most of the time.

Only she has this weird habit of leaving her claws out... so she keeps pulling the blankets off me. Damn cat.


	6. Ruck

**( March 23rd 2012) Ruck - **A large number or quantity; mass. The great mass of undistinguished or inferior persons or things.

* * *

><p>The ruck stared as Kudo Shinichi was permitted to remove KID's monocle and hat, showing the thief's face to all who were watching this eventful night.<p>

They were all standing in a large plaza due to an odd message from KID that the media had received the night before.

* * *

><p><em>Come one, come all! You are all invited to come watch my final show.<em>

_It will be the end of a legacy that we've all enjoyed._

_But it must end, so I thought you'd like to see my Heist._

_Won't you partake in my magic one last time?_

_-Kaito KID-_

* * *

><p>"Good evening to all of you!" The magician called out, voice ringing across the plaza. "Welcome to my final show!"<p>

KID fans across the country would be glued to the TV, listening to KID's speech. They would be mourning the loss of a beloved idol and an amazing thief.

"Today I am here to tell you the real story of Kaito KID." KID said before turning to his detective. "Why he existed and… the reason that he's no longer needed.

"First of all I want to say that Kaito KID is something that I inherited from my father." The magician explained. A ripple went through the crowd as they digested the new information.

"The original Kaito KID was called Kuroba Toichi. As many of you might know, he died on stage 8 years ago.

"But almost nobody knows the reason why." KID continued talking for nearly an hour, trying to explain the enormity of it all.

Sometimes his boyfriend, Shinichi, took over and explained a bit of his story as well. Cheers went up all across the plaza as they concluded the epic saga.

Even the Kaito KID task force, who had all tried their very hardest to catch the illusionary thief were all cheering.

Nakamori, who had spent many bitter years chasing the thief was in tears about the fact that he hadn't known that, the boy who had been almost like a son to him, had been carrying such a burden.

"Oh yes! I didn't introduce myself did I?" The magician exclaimed, snapping his fingers. Roses of all colors fell down through the sky to the surprised crowd.

"My name is Kuroba Kaito, excellent thief and magician extraordinaire!"

Somewhere in England Hakuba was sitting in front of his television fuming over the fact that he couldn't be there the moment that his classmate admitted that he was KID.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, this turned out to be a lot longer than I expected it to be... I'm considering writing a story around this idea to make it longer later.

I just really liked the idea... because I think that this is how he would end KID. No one could really arrest him... I mean, he gave everything back.

Though Hakuba would certainly try to, the damn British twit... just kidding. I love Hakuba, he's awesome.

Anyways, I'll say goodbye for now, see you tomorrow!


	7. Adroit

**( March 24th 2012) Adroit - **Cleverly skillful, resourceful, or ingenious. Expert or nimble in the use of the hands or body.

* * *

><p>Shinichi sighed. Kaito was on another magician rant. This time it was about how important a magician's hands were.<p>

Also about how useful a nimble tongue could be when doing a magic trick.

"Enough…" The detective said. Kaito looked at him for a few seconds before smiling sheepishly, a blush spreading across his face.

"I'm sorry, I went overboard again, didn't I?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi nodded and Kaito reached out to take his hand, their fingers knit together like they had always been there.

"Now, why don't you show me that adroit tongue that you're so proud of?" Shinichi asked with a slight smirk.

Kaito gave him a smile and proceeded to do just that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I saw the word and immediately thought of Kaito's tongue... sad isn't it?

Anyways, this turned out a lot better than I expected, I'm rather happy with it.

I'm hoping to get more reviews on this one *crosses fingers* See you tomorrow!


	8. Tellurian

**(March 25th 2012) Tellurian - **Of or characteristic of the earth or its inhabitants. An inhabitant of the earth.

* * *

><p>"Dammit." Kaito cried out, hissing with pain as he clutched his arm, trying to stem the flow of blood.<p>

Shinichi rushed over and tore off one of his shirt sleeves, tying it into a tourniquet.

The detective had to remind himself that though Kaito was amazing, he was still tellurian. Just a fragile little human.

"Let's get you to a hospital Kai." He said quietly and picked up the magician with ease, carrying him to the car parked a few yards away.

Kaito protested, saying that he didn't need to be carried.

"Besides, you need to arrest him." Kaito exclaimed, pointing to the man lying at the edge of the forest that they had just come out of.

He knew that his lover was being perfectly rational but ignored the comment.

He had seen too many people die. He knew that getting Kaito to the hospital even 5 minutes sooner could save him life.

Shinichi looked at the man in his arms, seeing all the scars, new and old. All the bruises and cuts. And lastly, the arm. The blood still hadn't stop.

He knew that he wouldn't risk Kaito's life to arrest a criminal. He dialed the Takagi and gave him directions to the forest.

The murder would be incapacitated for a while, maybe long enough for him to arrive and make the arrest.

With that taken care of, he stepped on the gas pedal and drove up to the hospital while listening to Kaito's pained groans.

Each signal of pain cost Shinichi a precious piece of sanity. He tried to comfort his lover as best as he could, but there was little that could do while staying legal.

Fifteen minutes later they reached the hospital.

Shinichi handed Kaito over to the medics and waited anxiously until Kaito finally returned nearly two hours later with a grin on his face and his arm in a sling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I saw the word and was like "Tellurian? What the hell am I going to do with that?"

Took me about 15 minutes to come ip with this once I actually thought about seriously.

Hope you liked it and see you tomorrow!


	9. Catechize

**(March 26th 2012) Catechize - **To question closely. To instruct orally by means of questions and answers, especially in Christian doctrine. To question with reference to belief.

* * *

><p>"Where were you on the night of the March 25th?" Shinichi asked.<p>

"I was at home." Kaito replied, looking somewhat amused. Having his lover catechize him was an odd experience though enjoyable.

"Did you have any witnesses?" Shinichi asked.

"Does Diana count?" Kaito asked, pulling out a wooden marionette from his coat pocket. A grin spread across his face as Shinichi's annoyance got the better of him.

"Kaito, be serious please!" Shinichi complained. "I'm trying to find out who stole from us last night and your cooperation would be appreciated."

What did they steal?" Kaito inquired. He hadn't noticed anything missing when he did his snooping around the house.

"They stole my chocolate chip ice cream and I want it back!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Oh this turned into quite a sad little story. I don't even know if he likes chocolate chip ice cream.

...is there even such a thing as chocolate chip ice cream? I somehow remember it yet I've never had it.

Maybe I just made it up... should change it to cookie dough ice cream. Most people like that!

Anyways, hope you liked and I'll see you tomorrow!


	10. Chelonian

**(March 27th 2012) Chelonian - **Belonging or pertaining to the order Chelonia, comprising the turtles. A turtle.

* * *

><p>A sad smile crossed his face. Kaito still wore his masks, even now. The thief rather reminded him of a turtle, with all his protection.<p>

'Chelonian Kaito.' He though. A comic image of Kaito as a turtle popped into his mind, a giggle escaped from his lips.

He turned his head, trying not to let himself laugh any more. Kaito looked at him curiously.

"What's so funny, Shin-chan?" The magician asked. Shinichi shook his head.

"Nothing, chelonian Kaito." Shinichi couldn't help as he burst out laughing once again. Kaito frowned slightly, wondering what chelonian meant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Omigosh this is bad. I really don't like this one, but I couldn't think of anything else to use it with!

I mean Kaito's masks/shield/poker face is kind of like a turtle's shell... kind of. Not really.

But I couldn't make them into turtles that's... not right. No turtles for you. Bad turtles.

Since I couldn't do anything with real turtles I did this... such a fail!

* * *

><p>My reaction to the word: What the ****? What am I going to do with chelonian? Dammit. dammit, dammit!<p> 


	11. Luxate

**(March 28th 2012) Luxate - **To put out of joint; dislocate.

* * *

><p><em>My reaction: <em>Great, just what I need. Another injured person.

* * *

><p>"No, Sharon won't forgive me if I don't do this." The criminal, James yelled, knife held in front of him in a defensive position.<p>

"Oi, Sharon wouldn't want you to do this." Shinichi said in a calming tone. The knife wavered for a moment, giving him exactly the opportunity he needed.

Kaito watched the scene take place from behind a wall, waiting there in case Shinichi needed back up.

Thus, he watched his lover nearly luxate himself in an attempt to kick a soccer ball at the criminal's head.

"Hey, Shinichi, You aren't well. Don't strain yourself." He muttered to himself, moving in on the now weaponless criminal, card gun in hand.

He held the mock gun up to the James' temple. The criminal froze and pushed his hands in the air slowly.

"Thanks for the help Kaito." Shinichi said quietly and collapsed on the floor, stretching out his injured legs and reaching for his cell phone.

Kaito gave a sigh of relief and waited for the police to show up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I honestly wrote this one half asleep. But at least it makes sense... kind of.

By the way Sharon is his lovely girlfriend who dumped him. So James killed her.

Isn't that just such a beautiful love story? See you guys tomorrow!


	12. Eudemonia

**(March 29th 2012) Eudemonia - **Happiness; well-being. _Aristotelianism. _Happiness as the result of an active life governed by reason.

(The philosophy of Aristotle. Emphasis upon deduction and upon investigation of concrete and particular things and situations.)

* * *

><p><p>

My reaction: _Oh, this should be easy._ Twenty minutes later:_ *freaking out* Dammit all to the seventh hell!_

* * *

><p>A gleeful grin spread across his face, undaunted by anything as trivial as a poker face.<p>

The pure eudemonia of Magic could never be pushed behind his masks, no matter how hard he tried to repress it.

Shinichi smiled as he looked on, just as happy to simply watch his lover perform in the show.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> As you might have guessed, I really didn't like this word. Don't know why, I did fine with much harder words.

This one just got on my nerves for some reason. Anyways, thank you for reading and please review!

The button is down there for a reason! See you guys tomorrow!


	13. Fugitive

**(March 30th 2012) Fugitive - **Fleeting, transitory, elusive. Having taken flight, or run away. Changing color as a result of exposure to light and chemical substances present in the atmosphere, another pigments, or in the medium. Dealing with subjects of passing interest, as writings; ephemeral. Wandering, roving, or vagabond.

* * *

><p>My reaction: <em>Finally... a word I actually already knew!<em>

* * *

><p>The fugitive, Kaito KID was a sincere person. Nevertheless he could not be allowed to continue doing was he did. It was simply wrong to steal.<p>

And yet, Shinichi could feel compassion for the thief. Perhaps it originated from the fact he enjoyed the challenge that KID presented.

The thief tested his mind like nothing else had. Murders were well and good but they left a terrible after shock that lasted for days.

Kaito KID, he decided, wasn't exactly a real criminal. He returned everything and no one ever got hurt if KID could stop it. And if he couldn't stop it... he damn well tried to stop it.

Maybe allowing one injustice into the world wasn't such a bad thing. Look at how many people that KID brought smiles to. It was almost... almost...

A Miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> First thing that came to my mind was about how elusive KID was... Then I came up with this in the space of 5 minutes.

I like this one a lot. It's quite good I think. Hmm... anyways, thanks for reading and please review! See you tomorrow!


	14. Boon

**(March 31st 2012) Boon - **Something to be thankful for; blessing; benefit. Something that is asked; a favor sought.

* * *

><p><em>My reaction:<em> Oh... this should be fun.

_Penny's reaction: _Wait, what? I don't understand that at all.

* * *

><p>"Shin-chan... can I ask a boon of you?" Kaito asked, a bit sadly.<p>

"Sure, what is it?" Shinichi muttered absently.

"Never, ever leave me, OK?" The magician said, hugging his detective tightly. Shinichi smiled and hugged him back.

"Of course I won't leave... silly Kaito."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well I had planned to go with this slightly longer story but I forgot until last minute...

By the way Penny is my friend. She's not exactly normal... more like crazy. Not quite insane though.

* * *

><p><strong>Penny's AN:<strong> Uhhhh... muffins are fun I like cake please send lollipops to lollipop land if you know of our people if you don't send the lollipops to the robotic aliens who will kill you... RANDOMLY!


	15. Pyknic

**(April 1st 2012) Pyknic - **Having a rounded build or body structure. A person of the pyknic type.

* * *

><p><em>My reaction:<em> That's a weird way to spell picnic... oh, it means something else. Never mind me... blonde moment.

* * *

><p>He stopped and stared for a second before shaking his head.<p>

"Can't be... it's just lack of sleep." Kaito said reaching up to grab a box of cereal.

"What can't be?" Shinichi asked, walking into the kitchen with a book under his arm.

"Shin-chan... don't get mad at me but... are you getting fat?" The magician asked inquisitively as he was smacked upside the head with a book.

The detective glared at him before leaving the room.

"What? I just thought that his body got more pyknic..." Kaito muttered. "Not like there's anything wrong with being chubby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Looks like Kaito hasn't been giving him enough exercise at night...


	16. Grouse

**(April 2nd 2012) Grouse - **To grumble; complain. A complaint.

* * *

><p><em>My reaction:<em> Oh lovely, a complaint!

* * *

><p>"I was always such a grouse when I was Conan." Shinichi said with a smile and a shake of his head. "Sometimes it just feels so... freet to get back to being me!"<p>

"Aww, I love you either way Shin-chan." Kaito said, leaning back into Shinichi's shoulder. The detective squeezed him around the waist and kissed him.

"If I was Conan, we wouldn't be able to do this." He pointed out. The magician paused a minute.

"Never mind... I like this you better!" Kaito said. Shinichi laughed a little and kissed him again.  
>Kaito continued as best as he could, mumbling out. "I definitely like this you better."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> One: I really don't think that I used the word correctly.

Two: I don't think that Kaito would really pick and choose between Shinichi and Conan...

But it's like the middle of the night here and I had no other ideas... so here we are, stuck with OOC Kaito!

Anyways, see you tomorrow! P.S Reviews would be appreciated!


	17. Zeitgeber

**(April 3rd 2012) Zeitgeber - **An environmental cue, as the length of daylight, that helps to regulate the cycles of an organism's biological clock.

* * *

><p><em>My reaction:<em> What the **** do I do with this?

* * *

><p>Kaito's mood swings were really messing him up. One moment the magician was his usual happy-go-lucky self, the next he was completely grumpy and depressed.<p>

Almost like a zeitgeber cycle, though it wasn't exactly regular, more like irregular.

"Shin-chan I love you!" Kaito cried, tackling him from behind. He smiled a bit and hugged the magician. Even if he was acting weird, Kaito would always be Kaito.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I seriously did not know what to do with this one. I was racking my brain all day for ideas.

This is probably one of the hardest words I've come across so far...

I think Phantom Hitman 1412 jinxed me... "And you've finally been given some simple words too."

I'm just kidding, I was bound to get some stupid words like this at some point!

Anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow, hope you enjoyed it!


	18. Slyph

**(April 4th 2012) Slyph - **A slender, graceful woman or girl. (In folklore) one of a race of supernatural beings supposed to inhabit the air.

* * *

><p><em>My reaction:<em> Slender, graceful woman... I just might be screwed.

* * *

><p>He studied the detective's sylph-like body with rapt fascination, a seductive smile curved across his lips.<p>

"Shin-chan, come here for a second." Kaito said, walking lazily towards the bedroom.

Shinichi followed with a morbid curiosity, knowing that he probably didn't want to know what exactly, his lover was planning.

"Do you need someth-" The detective cut off as Kaito tugged him closer, pulling their lips together in a rough kiss. Soon Shinichi was gasping for air.

"Wha... what was that for?" Shinichi asked breathlessly as Kaito pushed him onto the bed. The magician fingered the buttons on his shirt before undoing them.

"No special reason." Kaito mumbled, dropping down to run his hands across his lover's stomach.

Shinichi struggled for a moment under his hands but soon subsided, content to let himself be touched.

"You are so strange... you know that, right?" The detective said as he reached up to tangle his fingers in Kaito's hair, using the leverage to drag the magician closer.

"I know... that's why you love me." Kaito said with a wink and sealed off all conversation with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm kind of freaking out right now... I've never written anything like this before, don't know where the hell it came from. It just sort of... happened.

I really don't know if it's any good... but I hope it is. Please, please review and tell me what you thought! See you guys tomorrow!


	19. Ephebe

**(April 5th 2012) Ephebe - **A young man.

* * *

><p><em>My reaction: <em>This should be easy... I hope.

* * *

><p>The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he smacked the magician upside the head.<p>

Both ephebe knew that they were being ridiculous but they refused to concede defeat.

"Arsene Lupin could outwit Sherlock Homes any day!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Sherlock Holmes could beat Lupin in his sleep." Shinichi retorted with just as much vigor. The magician scoffed, as though the very idea offended him.

Quite finished with the argument that they neither really believed they'd won, the two teens simply glared at each other.

Until of course Kaito pulled out a comic image of their idols beating each other up, earning a laugh from his lover.

"Well, Arsene Lupin is pretty darn clever." Shinichi admitted reluctantly.

"And Sherlock Holmes is no push over either." Kaito said with a smile.

"Equals." They said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Wasn't really sure what to do here... the word is so ordinary. So in the end I made them play-fight...

It was actually pretty fun doing it. I couldn't go much into detail though, since I haven't read Sherlock Holmes in forever.

And I've never read which ever books Arsene Lupin comes from. Hope you enjoyed it and see you tomorrow!


	20. Agley

**(April 6th 2012) Agley - **Off the right line; awry; wrong.

* * *

><p><em>My reaction:<em> Something is _agley_ with this word. I made a funny. lol (Actually not that funny but whatever...)

* * *

><p>He stopped and did a double take. Something was agley and he couldn't figure out what. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.<p>

He and Kaito were simply having dinner in a quiet restaurant. The detective looked about, taking in the soft lighting, wooden furniture and dark blue theme.

Everything was normal.

Frowning, he glanced at his plate. A perfectly harmless dinner of chicken, carrots and peas sat on it. Shinichi then turned his gaze on to Kaito's plate.

He smirked, realizing why the scene had seemed odd.

"Kaito..." He said in a conversational tone. The magician looked up from his meal with a curious expression. "You do know that you're eating fish... right?"

A scream echoed throughout the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I rather liked writing this one. I looked at the clock and went "Holy ****, I only have 20 minutes before it's tomorrow! Gotta write!"

But, I got it out in time so yay. Just barely made it! Oh yes, it's my 20 chapter but it feels like I've been doing these forever...

Anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Best of luck in whatever endeavors you attempt! ^^


	21. Pleach

**(April 7th 2012) Pleach - **To interweave branches or vines for a hedge or arbor. To make or renew (a hedge, arbor, etc.) by such interweaving. To braid (hair).

* * *

><p><em>My reaction:<em> Oh crap... I totally forgot umm... think Athie, think!

* * *

><p>He absently noted that the whoever had constructed he pleach on the hedges was really very good. He wondered if Shinichi did it himself or if he had a gardener to do such things.<p>

Shinichi was a book worm and nearly always busy so Kaito suspected that his mother, Yukiko, had hired the gardener.

The detective wasn't really one to think about plants; or rather he wasn't one to worry about them.

That decided he continued his climb up to Shinichi's bedroom. Night wasn't exactly the best time to do this, what with his vision being so limited.

Footholds on the hedge were already slippery and hard to find. He really didn't need to be thinking about the pleaching anyways, it was redundant.

'I wonder how surprised Shin-chan will be when he sees me.' Kaito thought with an evil giggle.

He finally reached the correct window and opened it widely, making sure not to make a sound. The lump sitting on the bed could be heard muttering softly in its sleep.

He gave a smile and pulled back the sheets revealing the face of his sleeping lover. He gave the detective a kiss on the forehead and headed back down the lattice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This one was actually my dad's idea shockingly enough. It's quite good if I do say so myself. If you don't get exactly what happened:

Kaito was going to sneak up and do something or other embarrassing to Shin-cahn but he couldn't ruin our lovely detective's beauty sleep. ^^

Well, that's it for today! See you all tomorrow!


	22. Apotropaic

**(April 8th 2012) Apotropaic - **Intended to ward off evil.

* * *

><p><em>My reaction:<em> Oh, this one is easy!

* * *

><p>He rubbed his lucky charm, a small silver charm in the shape of a magnifying glass, praying that it would work as an apotropaic.<p>

"Shin-chan!" A voice shouted as something rather large and heavy attached itself to his shoulders. He sighed, it hadn't worked.

"Good morning Kaito."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well... technically Kaito isn't evil but that's kind of the effect I was going for. But in this weird universe, Shin-chan isn't very fond of Kaito.

Scary thought, right? Anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow! ^^


	23. Cumshaw

**(April 9th 2012) Cumshaw - **A present; gratuity; tip.

* * *

><p>"Hello Tantei-kun." A voice greeted, dropping a small package into his lap. He glared at the unwelcome thief and started to unwrap the parcel.<p>

Even though they were on opposite sides of the law, KID always presented him with a cumshaw whenever he showed up.

It was almost like the thief was bribing him so he wouldn't call the cops.

Tearing the last of the paper off, he held up a miniature Sherlock Homes doll, complete with the tweed outfit.

He chuckled in spite of himself and replaced the item in its wrapper.

"Do you need something KID?" Shinichi asked.

"Nope, just thought that I'd say hi before I went home for the night!" The thief said far too cheerfully for his own sanity.

Sometimes he wondered how the heck this nonsensical little prankster managed to outwit them time and time again despite his carefree attitude.

"Aren't you worried in the least about getting caught?"

"No, not at all. I know that you simply chase me for the thrill. I belive that the only detective on my trail that actually wants to put me behind bars is Hakuba, the dumb Brit just refuse to give up." At this KID scowled a bit. Then his features resumed their normal, careless expression.

"Well, I'll see you next time, Tantei-kun!" The thief called out as he jumped out the window of Kudo Mansion, spreading his white wings.

Shinichi waved as the thief left. Kaito KID was his enemy technically but he still thought that the thief was an good guy.

Simply because of his attitude... he just didn't seem like a criminal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well... I was tring to make them more enemy-ish... didn't really work though. Fail on my part.

Still turned out sort of okay though... right? Anyways, byebye, I'll see you guys tomorrow! :)


	24. Caparison

**(April 10th 2012) Caparison - **To dress richly; deck. To cover with a caparison. A decorative covering for a horse or for the tack or harness of a horse; trappings. Rich and sumptuous clothing or equipment.

* * *

><p><em>My reaction:<em> Comparison? No... caparison... weird.

* * *

><p>His fingers drifted over the fabric of his costume. The young countess that he was playing that evening was used to caparison.<p>

As such, she was treated as a dignified guest despite her young age. Movement caught his eye and he turned his gaze to Kudo Shinichi.

The detective was making his way across the dance floor, seemingly walking towards him and his entourage.

He chatted absently with the countess' friends while waiting for Shinichi to work his way over.

"My Lady, might I have this dance?" A smooth voice asked. He turned to face the detective, letting just the right amount of blush show on his face as he shyly nodded.

As soon as they were out of ear shot of the countess' friends he asked.

"So... you figured it out?"

"Of course." Shinichi answered a bit smugly. The thief chuckled and leaned his head on the other teen's shoulder as was customary for the particular dance they were partaking in.

"You know..." Shinichi said dryly. "I'm one of the people trying to catch you, is it really safe to be so friendly with me?"

"The same could be said of you, Tantei-kun." He said, lifting his head to wink at the detective. After that, they continued to dance in silence.

Simply enjoying the rhythm before the thief had to take his leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Wasn't really sure what to do with this one... so I went with the safe option. I don't think it's grammatically correct, the way I used it.

Ah well, I had fun writing it so it's okay! Well, I hope you liked it and I'll see you guys tomorrow! ^^


	25. Tony

**(April 11th 2012) Tony - **High-toned; stylish.

* * *

><p>Kaito looked up at the tony house, speechless. He had seen some pretty fancy houses during his time as KID but they all seemed to pale in comparison to the sheer size of Kudo Manor.<p>

But perhaps it was simply his deliriously happy mind over reacting.

After all, he was being introduced to his boyfriends parents for the first time. He was nervous, a new thing for him and he found that the feeling was rather uncomfortable.

He was also excited. He'd heard many stories from Shinichi about his terrible "Stalker" mother and his "Coward" father.

Then again, based on the nicknames that Shinichi had called them, maybe it was best not to meet them. They sounded vaguely scary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> If you are wondering about the descriptions then it's because of this:

Mother: Well, Yukiko is always taking photos of Shinichi when he doesn't expect her to... it's kind of stalker-ish, right?

Father: Because he always runs from his editors, publishers and other people!

Well, that's it. See you tomorrow, goodbye everyone! ^^


	26. Macaronic

**(April 12th 2012) Macaronic - **Composed of a mixture of languages. Composed of or characterized by Latin words mixed with vernacular words or non-Latin words givenLatin endings. Mixed; jumble. Macaronics, macaronic language. A macaronic verse or other piece of writing.

* * *

><p><em>My reaction:<em> ...I'm writing about macaroni? What the heck? Oh wait... there's a "C" in there...

* * *

><p>He stared at the macaronic book in disgust, shutting it with a flick of his wrist.<p>

"Shin-chan, this is too hard!" He wailed, looking at his lover with pleading eyes. Shinichi stared straight back, eyes steely.

"You said that you would read." He reminded the magician sternly.

"Yes... I know I said, but you didn't way that there would be multiple languages involved." Kaito said, collapsing on the couch, head in Shinichi's lap.

"Oh don't complain. I know that you can read in at least 7 different languages and there aren't more than 5 in the story." The detective said, glaring at Kaito.  
>"Besides... you promised me that if I ever wrote a Sherlock Holmes fanfiction that you would read it!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Heh, that was fun. Shinichi is a fanfiction writer now apparently! Lovely isn't it?


	27. Approbate

**(April 13th 2012) Approbate - **To approve officially.

* * *

><p>"Ran... there's something that I haven't told you." Shinichi said, looking directly at the girl that he had always considered his best friend. The girl that he had once hoped to marry.<p>

"I'm gay." The words left his mouth with surprisingly little effort. He hadn't believed that he would actually be able to say it out loud.

Ran nodded sadly as if she already knew and impulsively hugged him.

"Thank you for telling me." She whispered before walking away. Shinichi stood there, rooted to the spot, a stunned expression covering his face.

He had gone to Ran simply to allow her to approbate his sexuality. Also to cancel out any lingering feelings. He hadn't expected her to react in such a manner.

Moreover, he didn't know what to make of it. It simply didn't make sense.

Then again... when have girls ever made sense?

He sighed, wishing that he could say "Life is so much simpler with Kaito as a lover, he makes sense!" but he couldn't because well... Kaito didn't make sense. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well? What do you think? ^^

By the way, it's Friday the thirteenth! I haven't had any bad luck today, what about you guys?


	28. Irriguous

**April 14th 2012) Irriguous - **Well-watered, as land.

* * *

><p>My reaction: <span>God... I get the feeling that the universe really doesn't like me right now.<span>

* * *

><p>The train clacked across the tracks, winding it's way across the countryside. He looked out the window and noticed that the land was irriguous as fields went.<p>

He absently wondered if it was a rice field or something similar.

"Shinichi, is something wrong?" A voice asked. He turned to look at the figure where the voice had originated.

Slightly taller than the average male with fine cheek bones, messy brown hair and piercing violet eyes, his companion was quite a sight to behold.

It was a wonder that he managed to keep the magician all to himself. He smiled in spite of himself and switched seats so that he could lean on his lover's shoulder.

"No... everything is perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, I was a little unsure of what to do with this one. I was going to do something with sushi but I decided against it.

Don't ask how I got the idea of sushi... I don't honestly know.


	29. Palladium

**(April 15th 2012) Palladium - **Anything believed to provide protection or safety; safeguard. A statue of Athena, especially one on the citadel of Troy on which the safety of the city wassupposed to depend. A rare metallic element of the platinum group, silver-white, ductile and malleable, harder and fusingmore readily than platinum; used chiefly as a catalyst and in dental and other alloys. Symbol: Pd;atomic weight: 106.4; atomic number: 46; specific gravity: 12 at 20°C.

* * *

><p>"Kaito..." The detective whispered, clutching at the teen's sleeves. "Make it all go away. The voices in my head... make them go away."<p>

Kaito hugged Shinichi close to his chest and made soothing noises as the detective cried in heaving sobs, acting as a palladium for the broken teen.

'It's no wonder that he's broken down.' The magician though sadly. 'What with all that's been happening lately.'

Ran- A car screeched in the distance. She looked up, face held in pure terror as she was crushed to death by the speeding vehicle.

His eyes closed regretfully.

Aoko- Stabbed to death by the organization. A once violent girl died a violent death. Tears had been falling from her eyes.

His heart seized up with pain.

Hakuba- Attacked and killed by his own faithful bird, Watson. Looks like Holmes' assistant wanted the spotlight to himself.

His fists clenched in anger.

Hattori- Killed by his own best friend, betrayed by his own foolishness. The detective had made a mistake in telling her.

Everyone was gone. Everything was meaningless. The Black Organization had won.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yes, I killed everyone. There are a few deaths where I didn't have time to write them though.

Sorry for killing them! See you tomorrow!


	30. Aperçu

**(April 16th 2012) Aperçu - **A hasty glance; a glimpse. An immediate estimate or judgment; understanding; insight. An outline or summary.

* * *

><p>Il a jeté un oeil du coin de ses yeux à l'homme qu'il a su une fois.<p>

Il a aperçu seulement un inconnu.

Les yeux ceruléens froids qui ont tenu une fois autant de joie.

Le blanc avait palî à gris alors enfin tourné noir.

Son détective a été allé, un nouveau détective avait pris son lieu.

Il n'a pas aimé la nouvelle personne.

Si froid et calme.

Si contrairement à son ami avec ses yeux gentils profonds et contrairement au sourire négligent.

Il s'est demandé si son ami jamais reviendrait.

A-t-il été enfoncé avec ce nouveau détective à jamais ?

* * *

><p>He glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the man that he once knew.<p>

He saw only a stranger.

The cold cerulean eyes that once held so much joy.

White had faded to gray then finally turned black.

His detective was gone, a new detective had taken his place.

He didn't like the new person.

So cold and quiet.

So unlike his friend with his deep kind eyes and careless smile.

He wondered if his friend would ever come back.

Was he stuck with this new detective forever?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry, the word was originally french! I couldn't help it! I had some help from a spell checker but that's it...

For any of you that can read it, yes, my grammar in french sucks! Badly! It's terrible and atrocious. I hate it. But at least I actually made the effort to write in french! Also, it's not often that I do anything can even be remotely considered poetry so go easy alright? XD


	31. Xenophilia

**(April 17th 2012) Xenophilia - **An attraction to foreign peoples, cultures, or customs.

* * *

><p>Shinichi had always had a strange xenophilia. He loved England and it's customs. A lot of it was because of Sherlock Holmes.<p>

But most of it was for the culture itself. Also the language, such intricacy was involved in it. It was beautiful.

Yet, there was a certain choppy quality in it due to the mix of so many languages. Almost ugly.

He loved England for all these reasons but there was one other reason that he wanted to go to England so desperately.

Kaito had gone there 2 years ago on an exchange program and hadn't been home since.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well... this one wasn't very successful. I don't like it. At all. Might just be me but I think it's sketchy...

Ah well, I hope that you like it. See you guys tomorrow! ^^


	32. Reconnoiter

**(April 18th 2012) Reconnoiter - **To make an inspection or observation. To inspect, observe, or survey (the enemy, the enemy's strength or position, a region, etc.) in orderto gain information for military purposes. To examine or survey a region or area for engineering, geological, or other purposes.

* * *

><p>Reconnoiter. It was something that Kudo Shinichi did often. Most of the time it was in regards to some murder of another, or else a puzzle.<p>

Kuroba Kaito certainly was a puzzle. A difficult one at that. The detective just couldn't seem to figure him out.

Each time that he though he'd gotten closer, the magician just danced away, almost asking to be chased after.

It was infernally frustrating yet he loved it. He loved the thrill of not knowing something for once in his life. Not being able to guess correctly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Heh, I like this one a lot. I think the word is kind of perfect for Shinichi.

(This is getting harder than I though it would be...) Anyways, I'll see you all tomorrow! ^^


	33. Bona fides

**(April 19th 2012) Bona fides - **Good faith; the state of being exactly as claims or appearances indicate. The official papers, documents, or other items that prove authenticity, legitimacy, etc., as of a person or enterprise; credentials.

* * *

><p>Kudo Shinichi was a bona fides detective. Kaito hadn't been expecting that. He had thought that perhaps his father was giving him the answers when no one was looking.<p>

He was dead wrong. Shinichi was not only genuine, he was bloody brilliant. One of the only people that he had found who could match him intellectually.

He loved having someone that could match wits with him, solve his riddles and actually make him feel challenged, threatened. It was more exciting than magic. Amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Ugh, ugh, ugh. Randomly written, not intended to be good or comprehensible. I always write crap when I'm working on something serious... I'm working on a book of mine and I just finished the prologue. I'm also trying to write the next chapter of "Why I Love You" and failing miserably at it! Frankly I just want to rip the whole thing up then put it through the shredder.


	34. Agnomen

**(April 20th 2012) Agnomen - **A nickname. An additional, fourth name given to a person by the ancient Romans in allusion to some achievement or other circumstance, as "Africanus" in "Publius Cornelius Scipio Africanus."

* * *

><p>"What on earth are you doing Shin-chan?" Kaito asked bewildered. Shinichi grimaced at the agnomen and kept walking. He was determined to get to the top of this hill even if it killed him.<p>

"I need to get up there!" The detective insisted. "The evidence I need flew up there!"

"You mean... this evidence?" Kaito asked, looking slightly amused as he pulled a few locks of hair trapped in a plastic bag out of his pocket.

Shinichi stopped and ran back down the hill towards his lover and hugged him, grabbing the case breaking evidence from his hands.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" The detective whispered into Kaito's ear.

"You could stand to say it more." The magician admitted. Shinichi swiftly pulled Kaito into a kiss before walking away.

"Meet me at home, I've got something planned for you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, that was fun to write. I think that I've started to lose people's interest. Though I suppose it doesn't matter because I was doing this more as a writing exercise for myself.

I'm actually really happy with the way this project turned out. I'm getting better at integrating difficult words into my writing if I do say so myself.


	35. Mignon

(June 10th 2012) Mignon - Small and pretty; delicately pretty.

* * *

><p>He touched the mignon flower as a blush crept over his cheeks. It was a gorgeous white flower with a thin red ribbon tied around it in a bow. He'd found it this morning on his bedside table, right next to a tiny card that had written inside:<p>

I love you Shin-chan!

He smiled and closed the card, treating it as though it would break at any moment. Knowing Kaito, it wouldn't be unusual for it to disappear like that. But, he wanted to keep and admire it for as long as he could. It was very mignon, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry about having to disappear like that. I'm back now, and starting it up again. I might have to skip a few days here and there if I can't get on the computer those days. (Mine died... R.I.P) But Ill get them all uploaded at some point!

NOTE: This one is for esterday. I'll be uploading for today later on. XD


	36. Ravelment

(June 11th 2012) Ravelment - Entanglement; confusion.

* * *

><p>He looked at the scene and sighed. His boyfriend really had a knack for causing ravelment. It seemed at times to be his greatest joy<p>

in life. This was rather unfortunate for the people that he consorted with. The confusion tended to land them in all sorts of  
>awkward situations. This time however, Kaito had gone just a tad too far.<p>

There was an explosion of cats, and they were sitting in his library. Kaito of course, was in the middle of the room surveying his  
>handi work. The magician looked quite pleased with himself.<p>

"Kaito..." He growled. The teen in question looked up, flashed him a smile, and bounded over to his lover. The teen's eyes were  
>shining with joy, as if it was Christmas morning. As the magician say how annoyed his lover looked, dismay overtook his features.<p>

"Shin-chan, you said you wanted a cat... right?" Kaito asked timidly. Recalling earlier that day, he remembered wishing for exactly  
>that. Shinichi smiled a bit and ruffled Kaito's hair.<p>

"Yes, but one cat is enough." He said, now teasing the magician. "Lets get rid of the other ones."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> My first ShinKai... I usually do KaiShin 'cause Kaito just seems like a seme to me, but seme Shinichi came and took over this story! XD


	37. Fantast

(June 12th 2012) Fantast - A visionary or dreamer.

* * *

><p>Though it might not seem so, Shinichi was a fantast. He dreamed of a place where there would be no need for detectives or police officers. Just peace. He knew that it was a silly dream of course, and told no one of it. He was under the illusion that it would ruin his image of confidence.<p>

Kaito heard him mumbling about it a few times, especially in his sleep. But he aid nothing. He wouldn't dream of trying to sabotage his dear little Shin-chan's confidence, though _he_thought that it was extremely cute.

Shinichi's wish was his command after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I had fun with this one. Made little Shin-chan into a dreamer. :D


	38. Mewl & Imponderable

(June 13th & 14th 2012) Mewl - To cry, as a baby, young child, or the like; whimper. Imponderable - A thing that cannot be precisely determined or measured. Not ponderable; that cannot be precisely determined, measured, or evaluated.

* * *

><p>A dog barked outside the window; his eyes closed against the pain. The cat continued to mewl fervently outside the door. He sighed and pulled a pillow over his ears, hoping it would mute the sound. Of course that didn't happen. Pillows are not very good ear plus after all. So he heard very clearly as a car screeched to a halt outside his house. They knocked on his door.<p>

"Go away!" He moaned loudly. Apparently not loud enough, as the front door creaked open. He heard hurried footsteps as they bounded up the stairs. Finally the knob on his door turned and a teen stumbled into his room.

"Kaito, you didn't answer the door. Are you okay?" Shinichi asked quickly, still trying to catch his breath. The magician nodded mutely. Shinichi walked over slowly and sat on the edge of the bed, then he asked very quietly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just a headache." Kaito mumbled. "Been tyin' a get rid of it all mornin' but the bloody cat keep wakin' me up."

"I'll go deal with it." Shinichi murmured, he got up and moved towards the door. Kaito reached out a hand and pulled on his shirt, Shinichi fell backwards onto the bed.

"Just, stay with me?" Kaito pleaded. "Please Shinichi?"

"What about the cat?" The detective asked. Kaito glared at him with an imponderable expression.

"I don't want the bloody cat." Kaito muttered darkly. "I want my Shin-chan."

"Yes, your Highness." Shinichi said sarcastically. Kaito stuck his tongue out and pulled Shinichi into bed with him. They snuggled into each other and slept peaceful, if naughty, dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I actually feel asleep at my desk last night with this half finished! I'm not used to doing every day anymore so I keep forgetting. Sorry about that! Did them both in the same chapter 'cause I don't have much time this morning. _


	39. Cunctation

(June 15th 2012) Cunctation - Delay; tardiness.

* * *

><p>The cunctation was undeniable, as I sat in front of the small dog-eared statue of Gregorovitch the brave. Kaito was over 2 hours late, again. He probably got pulled into another encore at his magic show. Wouldn't be the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.<p>

I knew that Kaito's job as a magician had to come first, but I still felt disgruntled whenever he was late. Yeah, it was Kaito's dream but still… I didn't like that it took away from his time with me.

"Where is he?" A voice muttered from the other side of the statue. I froze and tried my hardest to catch the voice again. "I know I was late… but he didn't leave, did he?"

"Kaito?" I asked, loud enough for the voice to hear me. "Is that you?"

The muttering stopped and two pairs of footsteps rounded the statue. Coming face to face, both with expressions of disbelief, the two teens stared at each other.

"We were on separate sides of the statue this entire time?" Kaito asked, guffawing at the idea. I grinned and nodded. Looks like I was being stupid, again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> That's it for today, don't have much time so I'll be off. Cheers!


	40. Sardanapalian

(June16th 2012) Sardanapalian - Excessively luxurious.

* * *

><p>I gazed at the sardanapalian coverlet and tried my very hardest not to scream. I knew that Kaito was trying to make me feel welcome but this was not the way to go about doing it! Imprinting my face on everything wasn't making me feel welcome, actually it was creeping me out. Worse than my stalker...<p>

I shied away from that thought and examined the room I'd be sleeping in for foreseeable future. It was fairly normal, considering it was an addition to a house of thieves. I'd been half expecting to see KID's white top hat, or some remnant or the Phantom Lady lying around.

Of course, they'd probably hidden anything suspicious before he got here. I sighed and flopped on to the bed, removing the offensive coverlet from my view temporarily. This visit is going to take longer than I thought.

'At least I have Kaito here to keep me company.' I thought, blushing faintly. Kaito, I knew, wouldn't allow there to be a dull moment between now and when I left. That included after the lights went out...

I blushed again and hugged a pillow to myself. Not that I wasn't enjoying Kaito's company, but I often I just needed to be alone to think. Kaito doesn't really seem to understand that. Which is strange, because I know he does it often enough, and I've never begrudged him his space.

I frowned slightly as a new thought occurred to me. What if Kaito didn't really want to be alone, and he was just acting like that to get attention? I brushed away the thought almost immediately. Kaito isn't that sort of person to do that. Besides, he gets enough attention as is.

A timid knock brought me back to reality. I raised my voice slightly and told them to come in. Kuroba Chikage slipped quietly past the door and closed it behind her before walking forwards to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Kaito seems happier with you around." She said, almost hesitantly. "I haven't seen him so happy since his father... since he died."

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out. I just listened with sympathetic ears.

"I see him dropping his masks more often, and, he doesn't put them back up as often." She whispered. "You've done in a matter of months... what I've been struggling with for years."

My mouth went dry. I still didn't know what to say.

"Thank you for bringing my son back." She said finally, and leaned in to hug me. I sat there, stunned, for a few seconds before wrapping my arms around her in return. She had been more a mother to me than my own mother, and in more ways than one. This was just further proof, I belonged with Kaito and his family, heart and soul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Holy crap that's a long word to say... in commemoration of that I did a rather long segment. I'm not sure who exactly the stalker is yet though. Random fanfiction writing stalker chick named Nemu? I dunno.

I will probably expand on this at a later date, simply because I love the aspects of it. I hope you enjoyed it! ^^


	41. Agnate

(June 17th 2012) Agnate - A relative whose connection is traceable exclusively through males. Any male relation on the father's side. Related or akin through males or on the father's side. Allied or akin.

* * *

><p>"Picking pockets already?" Kaito asked, throughly impressed with his son. "That's my boy!"<p>

"Well it is to be expected." Shinichi said softly. "His agnate is Kaito KID himself, both of them to be precise."

Tobi beamed under the praise and ran off, presumably to tell his best friend, Lily, what they'd said. Lily was a shy girl who didn't really stand out much, and didn't have many friends, at least she didn't until Tobi got involved.

They smiled, watching their son as he ran through the door. Tobi was the miracle they both wanted, and never expected. They weren't going to be able repay Akako anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> His full name is Tobi Kudo Kuroba. What basically happened is they booth wanted a kid, and were considering adopting. Aoko told Akako about it. Akako of course had a solution, but at a price. They would get their child, with some help from Aoko, and Akako would get two people to help her carry her shopping bags. Akako did this werd spell thing that combined their genes, stuck it in Aoko and Kaito's lovely friend had a baby for them! XD (Yes, I know this is slightly crackish and weird but I was reading weird stuff earlier...)


	42. Volant

(June 18th 2012) Volant - Moving lightly; nimble. Engaged in or having the power of flight. Also called volant piece. Armor. A reinforcing piece for the brow of a helmet.

* * *

><p>Kuroba Kaito, though he did not seem it, was always volant. He never rushed, or thumped, or god forbid, squeaked. Even though all this was true, there was one exception where he fumbled, and slipped, and, yes, squeaked, on a daily basis. Kudo Shinichi.<p>

Shinichi was constantly mesing up his pace, whether as KID or under his civilian persona. I was unnerving the way that Shinichi managed to show up in the most ridiculous places, just in time to thwart him.

It really, honestly, drove Kaito up the walls. Which was an achievement in itself. Only very rarely was anything able to get under Kaito's skin and frustrate him like that. Chikage and Aoko, not to mention Akako, were rather pleased to see the magician finally struggling with something.

The women all shared a sneaking suspision that Kaito was more than just obsessed, he was infactuated. They were correct, as far as the situation. However, they made the mistake of assuming that Shinichi, didn't like him back.

They were wrong, quite wrong, in that respect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I don't think I used the word correctly, I may fix it later. The idea just came to me and I had to use it! ^^

Hope you liked it, see you all tomorrow! (By the way, I've gotten quite responding to reviews with all the bloody studying I'm being forced to go through so, I might not answer anyone... XD)


	43. Cacology

**(September 5th 2012) Cacology - Defectively produced speech; socially unacceptable diction. **

* * *

><p>"Are you stalking me Tantei-kun?" An amused smile formed on the lips of my crus- friend dammit, <em>friend<em>! I felt my cheeks go red and opened my mouth to rattle off an excuse. Only none came.

"I, um... It's, well, it's not..." The cacology continued in face of my growing blush. Suddenly, he smirked and leaned closer. My stammer increased in volume the closer he came. Then, his lips were against mine and I forgot. His hands were around my waist, pulling us together, and I sure as hell wasn't complaining. Abruptly, the warmth was gone and I opened my eyes, having just realized I closed them.

"I don't mind you know..." He walked away, leaving me stunned and silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm starting this up again. It seems to be my "on and off" project at the moment. Either way, I'm starting it as a celebration of me entering high school! Classes are good, teachers are cool, the students are tolerable, So I suppose I'm off to an okay start. Hopefully it stays that way!

Anyways, hope you liked it, and I'll probably have a new one up tomorrow!

P.S As always, I'm not sure I used the word correctly but I think it's understandable. I really need to do more research on these words... But, alas, I have no time tonight...


	44. Piceous

**(September 6th 2012) Piceous - Inflammable; combustible. Of, pertaining to, or resembling pitch. _Zoology. _ Black or nearly black as pitch.**

* * *

><p><em>"Even though...?" <em>is English.

"Maybe yes, maybe no..." is Japanese.

* * *

><p><em>"You do know that, that's piceous, right?"<em>

"You do know that, when I asked you to help me study for my English Exam, this wasn't what I had in mind..."

_"Too bad. Now, translate what I just said into Japanese."_

"Yes Shin-chan... You do know that can't be burned, right?"

_"Good job."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> At first I was going to have Shinichi try to burn something and not be able to, but, I got bored and changed ideas for about half an hour. Mostly because we were doing a science lab and no one let me do anything. So, thus, this was born. But, other than science class, today was cool. I'm learning piano and it's really fun. ^^

Hope to see you all tomorrow!


	45. Rollick

**(September 7th 2012) Rollick - To move or act in a carefree, frolicsome manner; behave in a free, hearty, gay, or jovial way.**

* * *

><p>Kaito and Shinichi rollick. They do it quite frequently... Meaning, they hold hands and skip. But, of course, they do it in secret. In fact, they have a secret castle to do it in so they won't get caught. Rollick<p>

To get to said castle you must jump, skillfully, inside of a rainbow. The green stripe to be exact. And before you do so, you absolutely must poke the yellow stripe twice, once on the left side, and once more where it meets the ground. Be warned, do not open your mouth inside the rainbow, it does not taste even remotely like skittles. it is actually extremely spicy, and your face might change colors...

Now after that's done and you've gone inside, you will find a super amazing rainbow castle with potato chip moats and pickle pokadots. Then, you will be greeted by a Pegasus named Rainbowdash, who, according to herself, is always 20% cooler than everybody. Apparently.

Buy some apples.

Now you are in a super amazing castle that you can rollick, skip, hug, jump, and hold hands in all day.

Kaito and Shinichi enjoyed their castle immensely. But then it got blown up by the Black Organization, who were jealous of their amazingness.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This is what happens when you're friends with Penny. Sadly, I let her corrupt my mind. She's freaking mental over my little ponies... It scares me. And yes, I pretty much let her have free reign on this one so it makes almost no sense at all. Sorry, tomorrow's will be a lot better. I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Penny's AN: <strong>BANANA... The End.


	46. Cahoots

**(9th of November) Cahoots - In partnership; in league. **

* * *

><p>"Kid, move!" I shouted, pushing the thief out of the way as my tired muscles screamed in protest. A bullet whizzed past where his head had been. We stumbled together into a heap of tangled limbs. I saw the sniper take aim once more and I prayed that he missed. I couldn't move very well at the moment, and I doubted that Kid could either. I shielded my face with my arms, though I knew it would do little good.<p>

There was a crash and a bullet flew past us, missing my right leg by mere inches. I stared at the little indent made by the bullet in shock before my eyes focused on the sniper. Inspector Nakamori was on top of the man, and obviously fighting to keep him from firing another shot at us.

I glanced at Kid, waiting for instructions. He was already untangling himself from the heap we'd created, eyes riveted on the struggle. He stopped only to pull me up, and he was off, running towards the stairs. I followed, close behind as we leapt down the stairs and dashed through the ground floor, ignoring all the commotion we were causing. There was yells of "Shinichi, what are you doing?!" and "Kaitou Kid?!" but they were the farthest things from our minds.

There was a car idling in the parking lot and Kid jumped into it with no hesitation so I followed suit. The thief shouted at the driver, "Jii-chan, drive to that newly built office building!" And the driver nodded and stepped on it. We were there within minutes, though I feared we might be too late. We got out as soon as the building was in our sight and went inside, rocketing up the stairs.

We burst through the roof door and Kid immediately pulled Nakamori off the sniper as I darted him with my watch. The man swayed for a moment then collapsed. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the Inspector, questions on the tip of my tongue. "YOU'RE IN CAHOOTS WITH KID!?" He roared.

An impassive mask slipped over my features, and my voice turned cool and quiet. It was a trick I'd learned from Kaito. "Well, I'm sorry. Did you want to have a bullet lodged in your head? Because I can wake him up," I gestured to the sniper," I'm sure he'd be more than happy to oblige you."

"That doesn't change that you worked with him! And I've seen you do it before too! But you're a good kid and a good detective so I thought nothing of it!" I blinked, taken aback by the sudden acknowledgment of my skills. "But this is going too far! You are banned from any further Kid Heists and if I catch you here, so help me I will throw you off the building myself!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I know I haven't uploaded and Word Of The Day in quite a while and I'm sorry for that but I'm really behind on school work right now so it can't be helped. But this one got in my head and wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is.

Also, in this piece Shinichi knows who Kaito is and why he's a thief, and occasionally helps him.


	47. Pseudology

[08/01/13] Pseudology - Lies considered art. (My impression was: Oh my word, this is perfect!)

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry but I have to go away for a few days." Shinichi said awkwardly. He never asked for days off, so suddenly asking for them was a bit strange for him. Kaito saw this as an opportunity to step in and cleared his throat loudly.<p>

"My grandmother has fallen ill and has requested we come take care of her. She's very dear to me so I want Shinichi to meet her before she, well, passes on…" He let his face take on crest fallen qualities, knowing that his boyfriend was well aware of how much he was faking it. "But it looks like this might be the only chance, so I wanted to take him with me when I go. I hope you don't mind."

He let a tiny bit of hope enter his expression as he gazed at Shinichi's superior. Megure coughed slightly and looked off to the side, clearly contemplating the magician's proposition. Finally, after a moment or two he nodded and went to his desk to sign the necessary papers.

"You little liar." Shinichi muttered to him. He was smiling though, always a good sign. "You don't have a sick grandmother. You don't have any grandmothers as far as I'm aware!"

"Pseudology, my dear Shin-chan." Kaito said. He winked and Shinichi rolled his eyes. Both were thinking impatiently of the long vacation Kaito had planned. It was well deserved. Even if they did have to use a little treachery to get there. Besides, by the time they figured it out, the two teens would be swimming off the Hawaiian coast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, so I don't think Shinichi would actually skip work to go vacation with Kaito, but you never know, yeah? _Anyways..._ I'm again, really sorry for not getting these written on an actual daily basis but I'm just coming up to exams now (3 weeks, need to study, fml) and I'm like, dying. I was never a very good student. Anyways, will see you guys the next time a word catches my eye!


	48. Verisimilitude

verisimilitude \ver-uh-si-MIL-i-tood, -tyood\, noun:

1. the appearance or semblance of truth; likelihood; probability: The play lacked verisimilitude.

2. something, as an assertion, having merely the appearance of truth.

* * *

><p>"We're going undercover!" Kaito announced, dumping a multitude of clothes on his living room floor. The floor that had been clean just an instant ago. Sighing, Shinichi replaced his mug on the coffee table and crossed his arms as he leaned in to examine the pile.<p>

The first thing that caught his eye was a dark green skirt that was terribly short. All in all, it wouldn't have come down to his knees. He eyed Kaito suspiciously, "You're not trying to put me in a skirt... are you?"

Kaito grinned nervously and focused on some point above the angry detective's head; a sure sign that he was lying. "Of course not..!" Shinichi tossed the offending article of clothing at the magician who promptly ducked.

"Liar." He said succinctly. Kaito shrugged.

"We all have our faults."

"Since I know you're not going to let me get of this... What exactly are you planning to make me do?" Shinichi asked, half wondering if he was going to regret this.

Kaito brightened and detailed the "mission", conveniently skipping over the reasons why Shinichi would be wearing something utterly ridiculous. Shinichi glared and Kaito muttered, "You're going as my date..?"

"Your date? Why on Earth would I do that?" Shinichi exclaimed, "Better yet, get one of the girls to do it. I'm sure Aoko would be happy to help you." He was only too aware of the girl's crush on their resident magician and he sympathized with her. Kaito could be heartbreakingly oblivious to anything having anything to do with romance.

"Aw, she'd be a pain to have along!" Kaito whined. "Please Shinichi? It won't be for long!"

He took one look at Kaito's face and caved. Despite being almost 25, he could still replicate the puppy dog eyes as well as he'd been able to at 17. "...Fine," he conceded, "but I'm not wearing a skirt!"

"Okay!" Kaito agreed. He rummaged through the pile of clothes, picking up different things and tossing them away just as quickly. Finally, he handed Shinichi a black t-shirt, grey striped hoodie, and a pair of bootcut jeans.

"I suppose you want to go all out?" Shinichi asked. Kaito looked at him speculatively.

"Yes..?"

Twenty minutes later, Shinichi stood in the living room again, fighting not to adjust the "assets" that Kaito had put on him as he waited for Kaito to finish with his own costume. Just as he was about to yell for him, the magician stepped into the room.

Kaito had somehow managed to force his hair flat, and had spirited away one of Shinichi's favorite button-down shirts and a tie. All in all, Shinichi had to admit, he looked good. "Ready?" He asked cheerfully, offering his arm to his "date" for the night.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Shinichi muttered, reaching for the arm. Kaito had forced him into high heels and as much as he would've loved to ignore the arm, he couldn't.

"Oh, wait a second..." Kaito halted, looking slightly nervous. Now he was worried. Was this undercover "mission" really going to be that dangerous? "Ah, I'm going to have to mark you... for verisimilitude you understand!"

"Mark?" Shinichi asked curiously, letting his concern drop away. "What kind of mark?"

"A-a love bite?" Kaito was behind the couch in record time as a soccer ball flew to the spot where his head had just been.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I just wrote this 'cause I had time and I haven't done this in forever. They're just friends in this one and Kaito's really just fooling around with the "love bite" crap. It was the only thing I could think of, in my defence! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the entertainment!


End file.
